Please Don't Leave
by Tabrina
Summary: Yeah I know bad title. This story takes place after the game. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. This is Yaoi. BlankZidane If you don't like that don't read. Flames will be used on my BDay cake!
1. Where is Blank?

The Tantalous had returned to Alexandria to return Queen Garnet to her throne. As soon as Blank heard this he went missing. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find him. Zidane felt bad that his long time friend had turned up missing but right now he had other things to take care of. 

"Garnet, I was wondering.. if.. maybe.. you'd.. like to," Before Zidane could finish his stammering speech Garnet spoke up.

"Zidane, I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't see you anymore." She diverted her eyes from him as he stood agape.

"Why not?!" Many ideas were running through his head, but none were put to place.

"It's just that, well, I'm a queen now, and it wouldn't look good for a queen to be courting a thief." This felt like a stab at Zidane's heart. The weird part of it was that it didn't hurt half as bad as he thought it would. "I'm sorry Zidane but I have already found a man, who has made so much more with his life than becoming a petty thief." Anger boiled inside of Zidane as he watched her back retreating into the castle walls. Zidane kicked a rock in front of his foot and started his journey back to the Prima Vista.

~~~~~~~

That night Zidane lay awake in his bed. His mind couldn't stay on one subject for more than a minute. It was flashing between today's events to everything that has happened on this crazy trip. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard the door to his room close. He rolled over onto his side to see who was coming in at such a late hour. He saw the strange person light a candle and sit on the lower bunk. 

Zidane peeked his head over the edge a bit and saw some spiked red hair. Instantly he knew who it was. He still kept quiet knowing that if Blank had come in so late, he probably didn't want anyone to know he was back yet. It looked as though Blank had been in a fight with someone or something. His clothes were ripped and Zidane could see a large bleeding cut right on his side. He moved his eyes lower to see the smallest bit of red hair under his outfit. Zidane tore his glance away blushing. He heard the bed shift and lay down acting like he was asleep.

"You know I missed ya bro." Zidane didn't know if Blank knew he was awake or not, but he still stayed still. He felt Blank's fingers run through his hair and tried hard not to let the moan in his chest slip past his lips. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning" The fingers left Zidane's hair and he heard the bed below him squeak again. 

~~~~~~~

Zidane woke to find a hand running down his tail. It felt sooo good. He felt that second heart beat start in his pants and opened his eyes to find out who was doing that.

He opened his eyes to see a smiling Blank looking at him and stroking his tail. He wanted it to look like he hadn't seen Blank last night so he latched himself onto Blank enveloping him in a big hug. His tail wrapped around Blanks waist and he heard Blank hiss in pain. Blank pulled back and took Zidane's tail off his waist. Zidane looked at his side and saw that the long scar was still on Blanks side.

"Got into a few fights while I was out. I whooped their asses though," Blank said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though Blank had been gone a while he refused to eat with everyone else. Zidane would see him snacking on a few things though, and wondered why he wouldn't eat with everyone else. Baku didn't seem to mind except for one night…

"Blank your going to sit at the table and eat a meal, and that is final!" Baku didn't look happy but also he didn't look mad. Blank hung his head. He knew better than to fight with the boss.

"Yes Sir."

"That's better!" Baku smiled and slapped Blank on the back. From Zidane's hiding place he could see Blank wince. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what happened to ya Blank?" Marcus asked while shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I just got into a couple of fights, nothing much." Blank had barely touched anything on his plate and was just pushing things aside with his fork. Baku coughed and Blank looked up at him. He put some chicken in his mouth and swallowed it and Baku smiled at him. 

Dinner was almost over but everyone was still sticking around the table. Baku was laughing so hard his face was red, at the joke Marcus had said about Cinna. Everyone else was sniggering at Cinna. Zidane stopped his laughing when he noticed that Blank wasn't laughing. He had his head in his hands and he was just staring. He noticed Blank swallow hard and then he stood from his chair.

"May I be excused?" Baku looked at him curiously and then nodded. Blank all but ran downstairs. Zidane watched his retreating back as did everyone else. Zidane heard a slight strangled coughing noise coming from downstairs and he looked at Baku who had obviously heard it as well. Baku stood and ordered everyone to stay at the table. Zidane didn't listen though and he was downstairs quicker than Baku. Blank had been his friend since he could remember and he wanted to know if he was ok. Zidane got downstairs and saw that the bathroom door was half open. He peeked in and saw Blank sitting on the floor, propped against the wall looking very pale. 

The door opened the rest of the way as he saw Baku behind him opening the door. Zidane moved out of the way to let Baku in and saw him try to help Blank up. Blank shook his head and then started vomiting into the toilet again. He wiped his mouth with a towel and then allowed Baku to help him up. Zidane came over and supported Blank's other side, as Blank gave him a weak smile.

'What's wrong with you Blank?' Zidane wondered. 


	2. Elikas?

Zidane sat on the top bunk as he watches Baku check Blank over. When Baku got to the cut Zidane had seen when Blank had come back, he got a little paler himself.  
  
"What made this cut?" Baku sounded concerned and this worried Zidane. 

"It was an Elikas." Zidane had never heard about that one but he figured it wasn't good.

"How long ago did you get it?" Baku kept asking Blank questions and Zidane sat on his bed and wrung his tail.

"About two weeks ago." Blank started sounding more tired by the second. Baku's eyes widened and he looked not mad, but very concerned.

"Two weeks ago!?" Blank nodded and Baku shook his head, "Blank I wish you would have told me sooner. The Elikas has poison in their thorns. We have a potion for it but, I think it may be too late." Zidane jumped from the bed and was ready to run to the medicine quarters. 

"Where is it I can find it! It's not to late!" Baku shook his head sadly at Zidane and this upset Zidane. "Just tell me where it is!" 

"Behind the Ethers" Zidane was off like a shot and was back as soon as he had found it. Baku poured the potion on the cut and watched as it sizzled. Blank screamed in pain and Zidane looked horrified. He had never heard his friend scream with so much pain. It chilled Zidane to the bone to hear his friends screams and know there was nothing he could do.

"Well that wasn't a good sign." Baku said. Zidane looked shocked that his friend's screaming in agonizing pain was a good sign! Baku laughed at Zidane's shocked expression and began to explain. "See when the cut sizzles like that it means that much of the poison has gone to the bloodstream. It still didn't sizzle that much though. There is a high risk of Blank dieing. Also there is a slim chance he might make it. Don't get your hopes up, either one of you." That was thing about Baku. No matter how bad things were he would lay it right on the table. 

Blank nodded but Zidane just stood there shocked. Baku left shutting the door behind him. Blank looked over to Zidane and noticed that he was shaking and clutching his tail tightly.

"Zidane, come 'ere" Zidane looked back at Blank trying to hold in his tears. Blank outstretched his arms and Zidane slowly walked over to him his head hung low. When Zidane reached Blank, Blank tilted Zidane's chin up so they were looking eye to eye. "It's okay, I'm not planning on leaving you alone here. Who know what trouble you might cause." Blank offered a smile and Zidane latched onto him crying for all he was worth.

"Blank, I don't want you to go!" Zidane managed to choke out between sobs. "Please! You can't go! Please!" Blank didn't say anything to Zidane's pleas only held him close. Zidane didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Blank. He was his best friend, he was his brother, he was, Zidane suddenly felt something weird and knew at that instant that was in love with Blank.

"Blank, I-I, I need to tell you something." Zidane pulled back from the hug a little bit and looked up at Blanks face. Blank's leather strap had been removed so that Baku could dab at his head with a wet cloth and now Zidane could see his hazel brown eyes, which were usually hidden by the leather strap, and Zidane's breath caught in his throat. "Blank, I-I love you." Blank looked surprised and Zidane felt his face burn and his whole body enveloped in fear. 

"Zidane, I- I thought you loved Queen Garnet?" It was more of a statement than a question and Blank looked hurt. 

"I thought I did to, but I realized while you were gone that she was just some skirt. I mean I liked her but I realized that what I feel for you is like nothing else. It- It's hard to explain but I know that I love you!" Zidane looked away afraid that Blank would be disgusted with him, or possibly hit him. He felt a hand under his chin and soon found himself looking into those brown eyes again. He didn't see disgust or anything like that written on Blanks features. He saw something else, something completely different but there was no time to think on it as he felt a pair of strong lips against his own. Zidane put his arms around Blanks neck and felt Blanks arms circle his waist. He then felt something warm and wet run along his lips and he opened his mouth and let it enter. Blank's and his tounge wrestled for dominance but this wasn't a winning battle. Zidane felt himself running out of air but he didn't want this kiss to end. He slowly felt Blank pull back and both boys were panting and out of breath, but both were extremely happy.

Blank lay back on the bottem bunk and motioned for Zidane to join him. Zidane happily obliged. He curled up into Blanks warmth and it felt as if he were melting into him. Blank and Zidane spooned all night as they both slept happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane stretched lazily as he felt the warm body still laying next to him. Though the body was warm, it was shaking. Zidane sat up in the bed and looked over at Blank. His face was a mask of pain and he was shaking uncontrollably. Zidane shook him lightly but nothing seemed to wake him up.

"Blank?" Zidane started to worry when Blank suddenly stopped moving. "Blank, wake up. Come on wake up. Blank?" Tears started running down Zidane's face as he shook his friend. 

"Blank. Wake up! Come on Wake up! Blank please wake up! Come on open your eyes!"

The tears started coming faster now and Zidane was so scared.

"BLANK!!" 


	3. WHEE! Another chapter!

I'm sorry everyone!! I really didn't mean to take this long. I thought of not even writing anymore on this story. All the flames!! Then I thought of all the Yaoi guys in anime. Then I thought of all the people reading this (who like it) and figured they would probably want me to continue. So, seeing as this is Christmas Eve 9:14 my time, too all my readers MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! This next (short) chapter is their Christmas present. *wonders how many people are thinking of what a crappy gift this is.* It will be short because I do want to get some sleep but maybe I'll get something good in this chapter. Now, on to the fic!!

  
Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah don't sue me blah blah you get it ^_^  
Characters might be a lil OOC but this is my fic and I'll make them the way I wanna =P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BLANK!!!!!" Zidane didn't know what to do. He figured he should probably go get Baku but he didn't want to leave Blank alone. Maybe if he waited he'd wake up and be fine. 

"Come on Blank, wake up. Please wake up." Zidane let a few more tears roll down his cheeks then got up to get Baku. 

"Baku! Baku!" Zidane threw open the door to Baku's chamber and ran to his bedside. Zidane roughly shook Baku trying to awake him. Baku snorted then slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see who had awoken him.

"What is it Zidane," Baku asked a little muffled from just waking up. He let his vision adjust and saw that Zidane had tear stains running down his cheeks. 

"It's Blank. He started shaking, th-then he just stop-ped and now he wo-won't wake up!" Baku was out of bed in a second as he went downstairs to check on Blank. Zidane right at his heels.

"Zidane go get me a wet rag and a pitcher of cold water," Baku ordered. Zidane nodded then ran to get what he asked. When Zidane made it back to the room Blank and Baku were currently in he put the pitcher on the nightstand and gave Baku the wet rag. Baku nodded his thanks, removed the leather strap on Blanks head and proceeded to dab the wet rag onto Blanks head. 

"Will he be okay?" Baku looked over his shoulder to see Zidane watching Blank and wringing his tail. Zidane never looked so young. Baku smiled warmly and nodded. Zidane seemed to cheer up and he sat on the bed next to Blank. 

"Here keep this on his head, and make sure it keeps cool." Zidane nodded as Baku stood up and went back to his chambers for some more sleep. Zidane looked down at Blank's face and looked at the scar that ran al the way to his hair line. He never heard the whole, true, story of what had happened. He had heard jokes from Marcus and the other gang on how he had gotten. One story was that Blank had tried to manhandle some girl and she slapped him so hard his face fell off. Zidane knew this was a total lie but it did bring a few chuckles. 

As the wet rag lay on Blank's head Zidane trailed his finger down the line that separated the two different skins. When he finished with Blank's face he went down to his chest, again tracing that line. While tracing that line he heard Blank groan, and it was the most entrancing sound he had heard in a while. Zidane laid his head on Blank's chest listening to the rhythmic breathing, and heartbeat. He was soon lulled to sleep by those sounds finding his dreams filled of Blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Blank awoke to find a wet rag on his head. He took it off and figured he must have gotten a slight fever in the night and Baku had put the wet rag on to reduce the fever. He then noticed a small purring noise coming from below his chin. He looked down to see Zidane, fast asleep on his chest. His tail was curled around Blank's waist protectively and Zidane had one hand spread on his chest. Blank smiled warmly and then ran his finger through Zidane's hair. Zidane's purrs got louder until they stopped altogether signaling that the other was wake. Zidane slowly lifted his head, and blinked trying to get his eyes to focus. When they did they were met with Blank's eyes and a warm smile. 

"Rise and shine," Blank said warmly. Zidane smiled and hugged Blank tight. Blank chuckled and hugged him back. When the hug started to loosen, Blank moved Zidane back a bit and smiled. Zidane smiled back and soon felt a warm pair of lips on his. His eyes opened in shock to see Blank's eyes closed and relaxed. Zidane then relaxed and started to respond to the kiss. When Blank noticed this he started to nibble on Zidane's lower lip until he got Zidane's lips to part. Not much but just enough to send his own tongue into Zidane's mouth. Zidane was hesitant at first but then ran his tongue along Blank's and was rewarded with a sensual shiver down Blank's spine. He soon felt Blank's lips move from his own to his jaw, and then to his neck. Zidane moaned at the touch and ran his fingers through Blank's red hair. Spiked yet very soft and smooth. Blank started to run his hand up Zidane's shirt when someone knocked on the door. The both jumped back panting and Zidane went to open the door. 

"Hey guys, Baku wants you at the table. He said if Blank was awake he should be there too." If Marcus noticed that both boys were blushing, and panting he didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks," Zidane said as he closed the door. He turned back to Blank and a moment of silence passed. When that moment was over they both started laughing. Blank was the first to start laughing for he grabbed his side and hissed in pain. Zidane stopped also and went over to him.

"You okay?"

"Yep" Blank smiled past the pain and ruffled Zidane's hair. Zidane put on a mock face of annoyance but it didn't fool Blank. Blank chuckled then stood as they both went to the table as Baku had ordered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not the end, just the end of this chapter. ^_^ I want to take this time to thank everyone who is still reading this. I know that I am not the best writer but what do you want from me I'm 14! I know I got a lot of flames and that didn't bother me much, but what did bother me was all the people that were like ewww Yaoi, or I hate people who split up Dagger and Zidane. They make a perfect couple. Well that's your opinion and more power to you for having an opinion but you want mine? I think that Dagger is stuck up and prissy. 

*watches Dagger prance around in dress*

*drops a cow on her head*

*evil laughter ensues*

As you can see I don't like her. If you do well then that's fine but don't tell me that they make a perfect couple cuz I will disagree with you. Also to all you people saying, I'm sick and wrong for writing about Yaoi and gay guys. If you knew this was Yaoi which I said it was! Why the monkey are you reading this story? Do you think I want to hear you gripe and bitch at me if you don't like it? NO!  
  
Wooh! Sorry had to get that out! ^_^ Don't like Yaoi, don't read my stories. Don't like Blank/Zidane pairing, Don't read. Don't like me, don't read. Simple as that.   
  
To everyone that is reading and not flaming me: Merry Christmas! Hope ya get what ya want! ^_^  
To those homophobic jerks that flamed me about Yaoi being wrong: A PLAGUE ON ALL YOUR MONOPOLY HOUSES!! 

Cya next chapter! ^_^


	4. But I wanna go!

WAHOOO!!! I'm so excited, so I decided to write more on this ^_^ There isn't much of an authors note until you get down to the bottom, I have a little poll for ya'll. OH!! I'm gonna start a new fic soon, (if anyone of ya care) It's gonna be a Miroku/Inuyasha fic. Yes I love yaoi lol ^_^ This will be short seeing as I have to be in bed in about 2 hours. I think I can get some good stuff in. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good to see ya up and around Blank," Baku greeted with a hearty slap on the back. Blank smiled and took his seat. Zidane followed close behind and took the seat next to Blank. The morning breakfast was something mushy, and couldn't exactly be explained. Zidane wondered if he poked it if would squeal and run off his plate. He looked over to Blank and he seemed to be in the same state. Regardless of what it looked like, Zidane scooped some up with his fork and put it hesitantly into his mouth. It tasted something like a mix between spinach and oranges. He almost spit it out but thought of how the cook might feel if he did. He swallowed it and waited a few minutes to make sure it didn't decide to come back up again. He looked over to Blank and saw him putting what looked like, from the size of he portion on his plate, to be about his 3rd forkfull. 

Blank saw Zidane looking at him out of the corner of his eye and looked over. Blank smiled at him and Zidane's heart skipped a beat. Zidane looked back down at his plate feeling his cheeks burn. Suddenly he heard Blank give a little choked cough. He looked over and saw Blank's cheeks a little redder. He wondered if his fever was coming back. Blank looked down and Zidane followed his gaze. His tail was wrapped around Blank's upper thigh. Zidane quickly unwrapped his tail and looked at everyone around the table staring at Blank and him. If possible his cheeks got redder. 

"Your fever coming back Blank." Baku leaned a little closer inspecting his face.

"N-No, I'm fine. Just choked a little on this…What is this anyway?" Blank hastily tried to change the subject. Baku allowed it and told him about the strange creature that was on their plates. 

After breakfast Blank was ordered back to his room to get rested up. Baku didn't want him getting any worse. Blank resisted, saying that he was perfectly fine and didn't need anymore rest, and that he wanted to be helping, but Baku would have none of that. He ordered him, with a tone that left no arguments, back to his room. Zidane and the rest went out to "work" and didn't came back till after dark. Everyone, but Blank, was tired, and looking for hearty meal, but luck them, they got leftovers from breakfast. Which didn't bother some of them, who would eat anything set in front of them.

"So, Blank, how was your day." Baku set his elbow on the table ready to hear his story.

"Boring." Baku laughed at the snort Blank gave out clearly saying he was not pleased at staying inside for the day. 

"Well, seeing as your still alive, I'd say the medicine is working, so I'd say you could help us next time." Blank looked up looking at bit happier. "Too bad we're all taking the day off tomorrow." Blank sank into his chair, as Baku laughed heartily. Zidane chuckled and looked up at Blank. Blank smiled back and then continued eating.

When everyone was finished they all went back to their respected quarters. (A/N: Somehow I don't think that is the right quarters 0_o) Blank had left early, not quite as hungry as everyone else. Zidane had followed not to far behind and found the room empty. He looked around the room puzzled as to where Blank had gone to. He looked over, when he heard the door open and saw a clean and fresh Blank standing in the bathroom door. He was wearing his pants and nothing else. His leather strap gone from his forehead. You could see the stitch lines clearly now. Starting at his hairline, and working it's way down. Zidane was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Blank speak.

"What you looking at?" Blank smirked knowingly, having practically guessed what he was looking at.

"Nothing," Zidane said in huff. Blank smiled and walked by ruffling his hair.

"Sure, whatever you say." Blank sat down on his bed and looked at Zidane. There was a moment of silence between the two as they just stared at each other. Slowly, Zidane walked over to Blank. When he got close enough so that he could feel Blank's breath against his lips he smiled. Blank smiled and gently kissed Zidane. Nothing rough, just the joining of lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm yelling at myself for stopping there _ Okay, before I continue I need to take a poll.   
  
Should the next chapter be a lemon?  


Yes   
No

Please answer this in reviews. I'm reminding you that I'm 14 so I'm not promising that it will be the most exciting, breathtaking, experience you have ever experienced. I will try my hardest though. I've read plenty of them to know how to write it ^_^ 

So please review and tell me what ya think. Like I said, I apologize for how short this is, but I do have school tomorrow, stupid school _ I probably won't get the lemon chapter up next weekend but the weekend after because I will be busy this weekend. Friday is the valentines dance at my school, and Saturday I'm going to revved up, and Sunday I'm having my B-Day party. Yep I'm turning 14. Yeah I know most of you are saying wait, wasn't she 14 already. Nope I was 13 but it was soooo close I just said I was 14. Ok Well… Review PLZ!! Don't forget to tell me if you want a lemon or not! ^_^ Your review counts ^_^ Luvz ya all!!!


	5. The LEMON!

Ah ha! The long awaited lemon scene. Sorry for keeping you people waiting for so long. I had to finish school, then problems started to arrise as soon as Summer got here. Plus I just haven't been in the mood for writing. One of my horses recently died, of liver cancer. We didn't see the signs until it was too late. So, yeah, it took a bit to get back into the spirit of writing.

But here we go ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane slowly pulled away, out of breath, and put his finger to his lips. _Did that really just happen? _Zidane looked up at Blank. Blank smiled down at him and Zidane felt butterflies in his stomach. 

"Zidane, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." Zidane looked up at Blank shocked. Why would he think he didn't want it? Sure he was nervous but this would be his first time. Ever. 

Zidane shook his head and sat in Blank's lap. Blank put his arms around Zidane's back so he wouldn't fall backwards. Blank jumped as he felt Zidane's tail slither up his leg. He cocked and eyebrow and looked slyly at Zidane. Zidane blushed and went to remove his tail, but before he could Blank took a hold of his tail and slowly brushed his fingertips over the edge. Zidane went stiff and his breathing picked up a pace. Blank noticed this and brought Zidane's tail to his lips. He kissed the tip of his tail and noticed the way Zidane let his head fall back. Blank admired Zidane's face in this moment. Zidane's mouth was open his eyes tightly closed. Every once in a while Zidane's tongue would run out and wet his dry lips. Blank closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want the fun to end too soon. 

Zidane noticed that the onslaught on his tail had ended, and he picked up his head to see what Blank was doing. This was exactly what Blank wanted for as soon as he realized Zidane was watching he took the whole tip of Zidane's tail into his mouth. Zidane bit his lip as he watched Blank. Blank would every once in a while let the tail fall from his mouth as he'd place little licks on the end and little nips here and there. 

"Blank…please.." Zidane didn't exactly know what he was pleading for, but obviously Blank did. Blank smiled and released his tail. Zidane moaned at the loss of the feeling but then noticed Blank's hand roaming all over his body, to try and get his clothes off. Zidane would chuckle when he noticed Blank's frustrated face at one of his many various clasps or buckles. 

Soon, all his articles of clothing were gone and there was nothing between them but Blank's pants. Blank went to take them off, but Zidane beat him too it. After Blank's pants were removed there was nothing between them. Zidane took in a breath at the sight of Blank. Sure he had seen him once or twice, but never in this state. He ran his fingers up Blank once, and heard Blank hiss though his teeth. Zidane looked up to see Blank's face a mask of pleasure and figured it was ok to go on. He bent down and let the tip of his tongue touch the head. Again he heard Blank hiss, this time though there was a catch in his breath. Zidane looked down and thought to himself '_It's now or never,' _ and took Blank's whole member into his mouth. 

"Ah! Zi-," he was cut off as Zidane scraped his teeth against the head. Blank's head thrashed side to side on his pillow and his fingers thread themselves into Zidane's hair. Zidane went on, doing the same things Blank did to his tail, to Blank, but on a much larger scale. Suddenly he felt Blank tug his head upwards and complied letting Blank slip from his mouth. Blank sat up and got off the bed leaving a very confused Zidane.

"I'll be right back I'm just looking for some hand lotion or something." Zidane was puzzled, '_What, is he afraid of getting dry hands??' _ When Blank came back he had a small tube of hand lotion and he sat back on the bed. "Ok, roll over, it'll make it easier."

Zidane nodded, and rolled over onto his stomach, wondering what now? Soon he felt Blank's finger with cold lotion on it slip into him from behind. Zidane moaned, though the feeling was awkward it felt good. Soon a second finger was added as Blank prepared him. After the third finger was worked in, all of the fingers retreated. He then felt something larger placed at his entrance. He then noticed Blank's whispering in his ear, from his position above him.

"This may hurt for a bit, but it'll get better. Do you trust me?" Zidane nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt Blank push all the way in, in one quick thrust. Both boys stayed still after that. The only noise was their harsh breathing. Zidane nodded when he felt he could go on, and Blank started a slow rhythm. Zidane let out a breathy moan. This was amazing, the feel of it, at first sure it was slightly uncomfortable, but as soon as he adjusted pleasure hit non stop.

Zidane's eyes flew open and he almost let out a yell. On that last thrust Blank had hit a bundle of nerves and it sent white heat all through Zidane's body. He then felt that white heat shoot through all of his nerves and then it was over. He let go, this time not holding back his yell. 

Blank felt Zidane clamp down around him and this brought him to the edge as well. He let out a primal (A/N: No pun) growl and released into Zidane. He fell to the side, pulling out at the same time, so as not to hurt Zidane. He looked over to Zidane to see him almost asleep already. He smiled and pulled him close. Both boys letting sleep claim them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*hides under the couch* Okay flame me all you want, it sucked I know it. Yeah, I dunno, I think this might be a good ending to the story, add a little ending chapter and then be done, I dunno. Can't think of too much else to write on it. Errrr yeah, well gotta go everybody! Please R/R ^__^ Thankies


End file.
